


Broken

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Again, Alex Bottoms, Almost death, Angst, FIRST STORY ON HERE BRO, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, House M.D. - Freeform, If You Squint - Freeform, Laf hates alex, M/M, Maria likes eliza so she visits w Angie, Pining, Smut, alex has a huge crush on laf, alex has bipolar disorder, alex has sex with the doctors sometimes, alex is broken but doesn't wanna admit it, also mean he puts his dick in alex's ass, and by tops i mean he's the big spoon, angie comes to visit her sisters, burr thinks he's a superhero, eliza is depressed, hamlaf, herc has paranoia, im ace i cant write smut lol, k bye, laf eventually falls for alex, laf has chronic depression, laf is an asshole, laf tops, laf tops though, laurens is anorexic, mentions of self harm and suicide, peggy hasn't spoken for years, peggy is mute, teen angst bullshit, theo is like "me too" but is a compulsive liar who just wants to get close to aaron, they're in a mental hospital i mean, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex has bipolar disorder & and Lafayette has chronic depression, even attempted suicide. They’re both in denial. They kinda fall in love.Based off of the show Lin was in (heh that rhymed), House M.D.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is wear laf and alex meet awh

Gilbert was tired. Tired of the same white walls, the uncomfortable cold bed and seeing the same doctors at the same time every day. The same bland foods that he never ate because he knew there was some type of medication. Gilbert didn’t need medication, he was fine. And that’s exactly what he told his doctors every day when he would see them. He was beginning to lose hope, not that he had much to begin with anyways. He hated every single doctor. Especially Dr. Jefferson. The man would always make fun of Gilbert, not leaving until he ate all of his food. Gilbert would always throw it up afterwards, though.

A while after Gilbert was first admitted, Dr. Washington, the head doctor, thought it’d be a good idea for him to get some company. So he moved him into a room with two beds. They were both plain, just like the first one, but the one on the right of the room had an American flag hanging on the wall above it. Gilbert looked back at the bald man with a quirked brow. Dr. Washington nodded to him and smiled before leaving the room.

Gilbert sighed and walked over to his new bed, setting his suitcase down. He began unpacking the plastic bag and set his stuff into the empty drawers. He wanted to sleep. But the bed was too lumpy for anyone to fall asleep in, He could tell just by looking at it. So he sat. He sat on the lumpy bed, and stared at the wall across from him. Why was he here?

“Why can’t we just be friends?” Gilbert turned his head to the sound of people coming towards the door. “Okay, okay!” The voice had yelled, “I can walk to my own room, get your damn hands off of me, bro!” The door slammed open to reveal a man in sweats and silky hair tied up in a bun. Was this his roommate? What was his deal?

The man brushed himself off and turned around to flip off the doctors who had dragged him to the room. He turned back around and jumped at the sight of Gilbert, who was staring back at him. “Those guards, man, am I right?” He laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck before walking over towards and reaching a hand out. “Alexander Hamilton.” He smiled. Gilbert looked at the hand silently and then back to Alex. His smile was still there, in fact it got larger. He sat on his bed, across from Gilbert. “What’s your name?”  
“Lafayette.” He said. Alex’s eyes widened. Is it bad that he found the accent attractive?

“Oh! So you’re a frenchie, Bonjour, mon ami.” Alex winked. Lafayette gave him an ‘Are you serious?’ look and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not your friend.” He stated, laying down and staring up at the ceiling. He honestly though that it would end the conversation altogether, but he was wrong. Alex stood and hopped over to Lafayette’s bed.

“You’re right, you’re right. You want us to get to better more, I get that!” Lafayette groaned, “I’m nineteen, how old are you? You honestly look like you’re in your mid-twenties. Maybe twenty-four? That’s not that old, my last boyfriend was twenty-three, actually. We broke up though. He dumped me, claiming he was straight. He probably just thought I was crazy or something…” He was cut off by Lafayette sitting up and giving him a death glare and standing up.

“Are we allowed to leave this place, or am I stuck here with you all day?” He asked. Alex stood up and gave him the widest grin.

“Of course we can leave, man! Look, I know this place inside and out. I’ll show you around before group which is in,” Alex looked at his wrist, “About 45 minutes.”

Lafayette quirked a brow at Alex, “You don’t have a watch.” Alexander gave him a look that seemed serious at first, but then he broke out into laughter.

“Good eye, mon ami, now come on, I’ll show you the common room!” Alex made a move to grab Laf’s wrist to lead him out of the room but stopped himself mid-way before giving him finger guns and walking out.

Lafayette sighed and muttered, “Pas votre ami (not your friend),” but followed after the younger boy. Not because he wanted to, definitely not. But because he found the room boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they get longer i swear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: self harm, depression, anorexia, paranoia, and a whole lot of mental disorders.

Alex was bouncy as ever when he entered the common room. “Here we are!” Alex turned to Lafayette with a large grin. Laf was about to thank him and walk away, hoping that this would be the last time the shorter man spoke to him. But, again, he was wrong. “I’ll introduce you to everyone!” Alex clapped his hands together.

“Alexander!” A girl, only slightly shorter than Alex (who is pretty short), ran up to Alex and pulled him into a large embrace. She was wearing a blue dress with sleeves that stopped at her elbows, giving Lafayette (and everyone else) a perfect view of the scars the littered her wrists. Alex’s smile shrank but it was still there. He hugged the small girl back. 

“Hands to yourself!” Lafayette turned to see Dr. Jefferson, sitting in the corner of the room, eyeing Alexander. Odd, Laf thought to himself. Alex pushed the girl off of him and gripped her shoulders, staring down at her.

“Now, you know the rules, Eliza.” He rubbed her cheek and she blushed. Lafayette was both confused and intrigued. Didn’t Alex mention a boyfriend? Maybe he swung both ways? Or this Eliza character was just obsessed with him. Lafayette waved off the last one, he doesn’t understand what anyone would see in the guy. Speaking of, Alex turned to Laf, “This is Eliza, and she’s closer to sane than anyone in this building.” He leaned in and whispered, “including the doctors, if you ask me.”

Eliza blushed and swatted Alex’s arm before sticking her hand out, “Elizabeth Schuyler, and you are?” Lafayette looked down at her small hand and his brow lifted. Eliza put her hand back down to her side awkwardly and turned around to walk away.

Alex laughed, “What a jokester, this guy!” He shook his head and walked over to another girl, same height as Eliza. Lafayette instinctively (although he had no idea why) followed after him. She was staring at the piano silently, “Peggy! How are you?” She blinked. “Good to see you can still hold a decent conversation, this is my new roomie, Lafayette! You can call him large baguette, though.”

“No, you cannot.” Lafayette stated. Alex laughed again.

“Don’t worry, Laf, she hasn’t spoken since she put in this place.” Laf? When was that nickname established? Lafayette shook his head and walked to the couch, next to a rather skinny guy with freckles that covered his face. “John, bud! Have you lost weight?” Alex asked, squeezing himself in between Lafayette and John.

Does this kid ever stop? Lafayette tried to scoot away, but was already against the arm of the couch. He and Alex’s legs were brushing against each other, but the younger one didn’t seem to notice. He was too invested in starting a conversation with the John guy. His fingers were playing with John’s curls and he was blushing. Why was he blushing? Did they have history? Why was this guy so skinny?

John took Alex’s hand and turned towards him with a smile, “Hola Alex, quién es este?” John nodded to Lafayette, who was really wishing he knew Spanish.

“Oh! John, meet Lafayette. Lafayette, meet John! He was my old roomie when I came here the first time… And second. But now, he’s roomed with Mulligan so I’m stuck with you. But I’m totally not complaining.” Alex’s smile never left his face. This guy smiles way too much. Lafayette’s going to have fun figuring him out.

“Ah, hola, Lafayette.” John held out his fist. So this guy wanted a fist bump? It’s different from the usual handshake, but Lafayette still wasn’t having it. Alex nudged John and he put his hand down, “Your names foreign, where are you from?” When Laf didn’t answer, Alex took it upon himself to answer for him.

“Laffy Taffy’s from France,” He sing-songed.

“Laffy Taffy?”

“It’s this thing Lex does when he makes new friends, he gives them nicknames.” John laughs and pokes Alex’s cheek. And then Lafayette said it.

“So you’re anorexic, huh? Isn’t that, how you say, a girl thing?” Lafayette smirked at the glare John shot his way. John stood up and stared at Alex before going over to one of the chairs set in the middle of the room shaped into a circle. Lafayette looked over at Alex but the sight before him was kind of shocking.

This is the first time Lafayette had seen (given the fact the he’s only known Alex for like twenty minutes) Alex without a smile on his face. He was actually stone-faced and looked pretty ticked off. “That’s my friend, Laf, you shouldn’t say things like that to people.” And then he stood up and walked to sit next to John, Eliza soon joining them. Lafayette looked at the three with suspicion but shrugged, seeing that he was now free from an annoying little (teenage) boy.

He spotted a piano and stood up to walk over to it. It was beautiful, really. But dusty. “Hasn’t been used in years.” Lafayette jumped and turned to see a muscular but short man with a beanie on standing before him. The man jumped as well but offered a small smile. “I was pissed when I found out too, I’d rather have no piano at all than have someone like him,” He gestured to John who was pretending to have injured himself, most likely for pain meds, “banging on the keys 24/7.” The man laughed and Lafayette smiled. Who’s he?

“Bonjour, I’m Gilbert. But I go by Lafayette.” He held his hand out. This time he was the one getting denied the handshake. The man flinched away as if Lafayette was going to punch him. Paranoia.

“I’m Hercules Mulligan.” Was all he said before going to take a seat on the other side of John. Thomas went to the seat next to him and was soon joined by a few other patients, there were two seats left now. Lafayette was guessing one was for Peggy, who was still staring at the piano. Lafayette felt like her eyes followed him everywhere he went. The other must’ve been for him. One was in between Jefferson and some guy who wouldn’t stop hitting himself in the head, although both hands were covered in layers of socks. The other was in between a girl who was holding a stuffed rabbit to her chest as if her life depended on it and (you guessed it) Alexander.

“Gilbert,” Thomas called out, “Time for group.”

 

\---

Lafayette was able to figure out everything about everybody in the damn room. Eliza has (obviously, if you ask him) depression. John was anorexic. Alexander was bipolar (and just plain delusional, again, Lafayette's opinion). That Hercules guy was paranoid, thinking that the government was watching their every move. And then there was this Burr guy and his little girlfriend (?), Theodosia who both think their some kind of indestructible super heroes. He could tell that Burr was more convinced than Theo. Compulsive liar, maybe? 

The thing is, no one could figure out why Lafayette was there. The guy seemed pretty "normal", a total dick, yeah. But other than that, he seemed pretty sane. He (along with Alex) didn't even take any pills at the assigned time. He sat and watched whatever Alexander was watching on the TV at the small corner of the room. Alex, by the way, forgave Lafayette (even though he didn't apologize) and was buddy buddy with him all over again. Even tried holding his hand. He ended up getting yelled at, but Alex's endless smile was there to stay.

It was now lights out. Lafayette, didn't know what time it was, past midnight, probably. But he couldn't sleep because of Alex's constant mumbling about King's college and losing his scholarship. "Could you please shut up?" Lafayette asked. Alex stopped for a few moments but then turned to face Lafayette's bed.

"Hey, Laf?"

"No."

"Did you go to college?" Alex asked, he sounded like a two year old. And if Lafayette wasn't so tired (and didn't hate Alex) he would've found it adorable.

"Never finished." Alex didn't pry after that.

"Hey, Laf?"

"What?"

"Can I sleep with you? It's just that... When I was roomed with John, he'd always let me sleep with him if either of us were having trouble sleeping. And you seem to have trouble and I could always use a cuddle and..."

"Alexander?"

"Yeah, Laf?"

"I'm having trouble sleeping, because you won't shut up." 

"Oh." Alex turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, "Sorry." Lafayette sighed and turned to face the wall, pulling his blanket closer to him. After a while he was almost asleep when Alexander spoke again. "Goodnight, Laf. Goodnight, mom. Goodnight dad." And then he was snoring.

And if Lafayette muttered a small goodnight in return, nobody needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laf, why you so mean?


End file.
